Percy Jackson: Demigod, Hero, Magician? Blood of the Pharaohs?
by Percabeth4eva1
Summary: What if Percy wasn't just a son of Poseidon? What if his mother's side of the family was descended from an Egyptian Pharaoh. Read to find out what would happen if the hero of Olympus was also a magician of the house of life and also followed the path of the gods and trained at Brooklyn House with the Kanes.
1. Chapter 1

Percy currently Olympus's #1 most wanted criminal for murders he didn't commit. He barely escaped death was constantly on the move, trying to outrun the endless forces who hunted him.

He was currently running from the hunters of Artemis and wished he had shield to protect himself with. Then he remembered looking at some symbols that meant magic and for some reason he had been able to read them.

He doubted it would work, but he muttered, "N'dah."

Surprisingly, an ocean blue hieroglyph appeared in the middle of the air and suddenly he was encompassed in a blue energy shield.

"That was a hieroglyph." Percy said to himself.

The shield gave him enough time to reach a hiding place.

He'd never had to use this before, but he whispered "Carter."

Immediately, the magician appeared.

"Percy, what's happening?" Carter asked.

Percy gave him the short version: false charges, running for his life, magic shield.

Carter looked surprised when he heard how Percy was able to use N'dah, but then he said "Come with me, so we discuss this at length."

Percy nodded.

Carter pulled out some kind of object and began to chant until a swirling tunnel of sand appeared.

"This is our portal out of here." Carter said.

Percy didn't question it; he just jumped into the portal.

* * *

When they came out, Percy found himself standing on the roof of a mansion, with a griffin standing on a roost.

"Welcome to Brooklyn House." Carter said as they went inside.

Since everyone else was asleep (it was past 3 a.m.), Percy and Carter walked down to the library.

"Man, Annabeth would love this place." Percy muttered to himself, as it pained him to think about Annabeth. He hadn't seen her since she'd helped him escape Olympus by giving him an alternate route before making it look like she had tried to stop him, but failed. Anyway, Percy hadn't seen her since and couldn't contact her until his name was cleared.

Anyway, Carter turned on a light and asked him "Do you have any idea how you were able to do that spell?"

"None." Percy said

"Okay, so your dad is Poseidon, but what about your mom's side of the family?" Carter asked

Percy shrugged.

Carter then went over to a computer in the corner. However, unlike a normal computer, every button on the keyboard was written in hieroglyphs.

Anyway, Carter typed in Percy's last name and suddenly a whole list of names in hieroglyphs popped up.

"This is your mom's side of the family legacy. And according to this your mother's side of the family dates all the way back to Cleopatra, meaning she's your ancestor." Carter said

"So is that why I'm able to do magic?" Percy asked and Carter nodded.

"We'll get you equipment later, but for tonight, try and get some sleep." Carter said.

"Where?" Percy asked

"I'll show you to your room." Carter said

* * *

When Percy entered his room, he never wanted to leave. He had everything, a plasma screen TV, a laptop that somehow had all of his pictures from his demigod life on it, a mini fridge full of awesome snacks and on the terrace was hot tub.

"This is heaven." Percy said as he walked over to the closet and found loads of clean clothes that were fitted for him. He grabbed a pair of pajamas and climbed into bed, not letting the headrest bother him, since compared to the hard ground, it was perfect.

"I could get used to this." Percy said before he allowed himself to fall asleep peacefully for the first time in 3 weeks.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Percy woke up feeling refreshed.

After he showered and dressed, he walked down the stairs into the Great room.

"Percy, glad to see you're finally up." Carter said.

"Which god is that?" Percy asked, pointing to the statue of Thoth.

"That's Thoth, our god of wisdom." Carter answered

"Like Athena for the Greeks." Percy said, trying to understand it.

"Basically, come on, breakfast has already started." Carter said, leading him out to the terrace.

* * *

"Whoa, you've got a crocodile pool on your terrace?" Percy asked

"Yeah, don't worry, he's friendly though." Carter assured him.

Percy took his word for it and sat down at the table.

"Who's the new guy?" A blonde girl with a red highlight in her hair and spoke in a British accent asked.

"This is Percy Jackson; he's a new recruit that arrived last night." Carter said.

"He looks Greek." A black kid that kind of reminded Percy of Nico said.

"That's because he's actually a Greek demigod on his father's side of the family Anubis." Carter said

"Anubis?" Percy asked

"Call me Walt, that's my actual name." the kid said.

Percy looked at Carter who gave him a look that read, tell you later.

The girl who sat on Carter's other side asked "How is it that a Greek demigod has magic powers?"

"His mother's side of the family descends from Cleopatra." Carter explained.

The girl just nodded.

* * *

After breakfast, Carter took Percy to the library, where there was quite an assortment of weapons.

"This sword looks greek." Percy said, taking it from its holster.

"It's from the time of Alexander the great. It's good for offensive magic and it seems to suit you, so you can keep it." Carter said as he tossed Percy leather bag.

"That bag has all the supplies you'll need to perform magic." Carter said.

"Okay, but would someone mind teaching me how to use magic?" Percy asked

Carter then explained to him about the Duat and the gods and using magic.

Percy decided to start with something easy, like creating water.

Carter showed him the hieroglyph and he said "Maw."

Immediately, a deluge of water poured down on the library, but Percy used his demigod powers to control it and dissolve it.

"You're a natural." Carter said.

"Why do I feel so tired?" Percy asked

"It's the first time you've ever actually used your powers. After a while, you'll be able to perform pretty basic spells without too much effort." Carter explained.

"So what next?" Percy asked

"Now, you need to select a god's path of magic to follow. I follow the path of Horus, my sister Sadie follows the path of Isis, Walt follows the path of Anubis, mainly because he's the Eye of Anubis and my girlfriend Zia follows the path of Ra." Carter said

"Did you say the eye of Anubis?" Percy asked

"Magicians can actually host the gods, Me, Sadie and Zia have all done that and Walt still does that. The goal is to become one with the god, actually merge with the god and be in complete sync with him or her. Magicians who manage to accomplish this are called the eye of the god. I'm the eye of Horus." Carter said

"So, whose path do I follow?" Percy asked

"That's up to you to decide. If I were you though, I'd select a water god like Sobek, Hapi or Nephthys, since you seem to respond best to water." Carter said

"Despite that Son of Sobek incident, I think the god himself is pretty cool, so I think I'll follow his path." Percy said.

Carter nodded and said "Okay, now it's time to begin your training."


	3. Chapter 3

Percy began with learning some simple spells like Hah-ri and Hap-tep.

"What's the word for water?" Percy asked

"Maw. Why?" Carter asked

Percy grinned as he took out his sword and said "Maw."

The hieroglyph appeared in the middle of the air in ocean blue and immediately, a huge deluge of water fell down, but Percy held out his hand and suddenly the water came to him, restoring his energy and formed a hurricane.

"Cool." Carter said when the hurricane disappeared.

"Thanks, the reason I asked was because one of my demigod abilities is that I can use the water to recharge my energy." Percy said

"That should come in handy." Carter said with a grin.

* * *

Percy was in the library, studying a scroll he'd had one of shabti find him and was learning about Sobek.

He found that like the crocodile god he hated being controlled, but was very loyal when he had a leader strong enough to contain him. He also found that Sobek was strong, also a little hard headed, like him.

"What are you doing?" The girl with Highlights in her hair, who had introduced herself as Sadie asked.

"Studying the path of Sobek, what does it look like?" Percy asked

"Hmm, smart getting to know the god before you starts summoning his magic." Sadie said.

Percy nodded.

He noticed a symbol on the scroll that looked a lot like a jaw. Curious about it, Percy took his wand out and muttered the translation for symbol and it appeared in his hand, glowing blue in the language of magic.

"That's the sacred symbol of Sobek. The Jaw of Sobek." Sadie said.

Percy grinned.

"Come on; let's go get you some practice." Sadie said

Percy nodded.

* * *

In the training room, Percy sent his thoughts into the Duat and called on Sobek to give him guidance.

Immediately, the Nile god's memories began to float into his mind.

Percy selected one that mirrored Sobek's hatred of being controlled and latched onto it, forming a temporary bond between himself and the god. Immediately, Percy was filled with power of Sobek. He felt his feet lift off the ground as he found himself encompassed in a three feet tall glowing blue combat avatar, like Carter's, only Percy's had a crocodile head instead of a falcon. His sword and wand had been added as well.

"Impressive." Sadie said.

Percy grinned at his new power.

"Let me go get Carter, he'll want to see this." Sadie said, walking out of the room and returning with Carter.

"Wow, now this will be interesting." Carter said as he summoned his own combat avatar.

The two began to battle.

_Use your powers. _ The voice of Sobek said inside his head.

_I am._ Percy said to the crocodile god.

_I mean your demigod ones._ The god explained.

Percy doubted it would work, but he called out maw and the hieroglyph burned in his avatar's chest, coating it in a layer of water.

Percy grinned as he shot water at Carter's avatar, breaching it's defenses until finally, he'd worn the magician down so much, his avatar collapsed.

"Nice move. I didn't think it was possible to coat an avatar with something or even use other magic while sustaining it." Carter said as Percy collapsed his own avatar.

"Sobek suggested it." Percy said

"You mean the god contacted you." Carter said, shocked since besides for Anubis, Osiris and occasionally Bes, the gods had gone silent.

Percy nodded.

"Great." Carter said, trying to contact Horus.

_Hello Carter. _The war god said in his mind.

_About time you guys returned. Seriously, a year without any contact and suddenly the first we get contact with Sobek. _Carter asked, giving his old friend a hard time.

Thankfully, Horus knew him well enough to understand sarcasm and laughed.


	4. Chapter 4

Percy was walking to his room when he heard Zia cry out from her room.

"Zia, can I come in?" Percy asked, knocking on the door.

"Come in." Zia said.

Percy nodded and opened the door to find Zia sitting on her bed, with her hand covered in fire.

"Zia, why did you cry out, I've seen you use magic to summon fire hundreds of times before." Percy asked

"Percy, I didn't use magic, I wasn't even trying. All I know was that I was reaching my hand out for my drink and the next thing I know, my hand is on fire." Zia said

"I got this." Percy said, summoning water and extinguishing Zia's hand.

"Thanks, man, why do I feel so tired all of a sudden?" Zia asked, right before she fainted into Percy's arms.

* * *

When she woke up, she found Carter and Percy standing over her, talking.

"Dude, are you sure?" Carter asked Percy.

"I'm positive, it's the only way she couldn't have been able to control that fire." Percy said

"What are you guys talking about?" Zia asked her head still fuzzy.

"Whoa there, save your strength. Here eat this, it'll help." Percy said, handing her what looked like a lemon square.

"Thanks." Zia said, not sure how it would help, but when she ate it, it didn't taste anything like a lemon square. Instead it tasted like nachos, reminding her of her first date with Carter. She felt her strength return to her somewhat.

"What is that?" she asked

"It's called ambrosia, it's the food of the gods of Olympus, and I always keep a little in the Duat now that I've mastered storing stuff in it. Anyway, in small amounts, it can cure demigods and maybe magicians of any ailment. However, an over dosage can burn us up and if a mortal ever ate it, they'd burn up. Anyway, what did it taste like?" Percy asked

Zia was embarrassed to say it with Carter in the room.

"Carter, can I talk her in private?" Percy asked

"Yeah. Yeah sure." Carter said, right before he left.

"Okay, now what did it taste like?" Percy asked

"Nachos, like the ones Carter and I had on our first date." Zia said

"Ambrosia tends to taste like whatever reminds the eater of home. To me, it tastes like my mom's chocolate chip cookies." Percy said

"But wait a minute, why did you risk giving me ambrosia if you weren't sure it would work on a magician?" Zia asked, even though she feared she already knew the answer.

"Because you aren't just a magician, you're a demigod. A daughter of Hephaestus." Percy said.

Zia's head filled with so many questions, the next she knew the world was spinning and she lost consciousness again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry about that last chapter, but I thought it would be a cool twist, having a magician wind up also being a demigod.**

* * *

When Zia came to again, she said "No way, I'm a demigod, Iskander…"

"Iskander burned away your old memories of your father and lied to you, giving you those photographs to hide the truth from you, so your powers didn't activate." Percy said.

"That's impossible." Zia said, refusing to believe that her father was some a Greek god, when she'd spent a majority of her life convincing herself that the Egyptian gods were the only ones who existed. Sure she could accept it when Percy showed up, but now she was expected to believe that she actually descended from one of the gods of Mount Olympus.

"It's a lot to process I know. Do you want to be alone?" Percy asked

"No, stay." Zia said.

Percy nodded.

"Percy, I can't be a demigod, shouldn't my powers have surfaced a long time ahead of now?" Zia asked

"Normally yes, but I have a feeling Iskander but a powerful suppression on your demigod powers that he'd meant to last forever, but I think that spending so much time around me finally broke through dampening charms he'd placed and awakened your powers. And the gift of fire is really rare for demigods, literally, I only know of one other demigod who can do it." Percy said

"Makes sense." Zia said, finally accepting it.

"Can you teach me how to use my powers?" Zia asked

"Sure, of course." Percy said

"Great, when do we start?" Zia asked

"Try tomorrow, you're gonna want a good night's rest for what I've got in mind." Percy said.

Zia shuddered as Percy grinned.

* * *

The next day, Percy opened a portal into the Duat.

"Why are we going into the Duat?" Zia asked

"Because we're going to need a place where we won't be disturbed. Sobek gave me the location of the perfect place to train." Percy said as they walked through the portal.

* * *

When they exited the portal, Zia was surprised to that the area was loaded with Greek and Egyptian weapons and statues.

"What is this place?" Zia asked.

"It's called Alexandriais. Back in the Ptolemaic times, Sobek told me that this where the gods of Greece and Egypt would converse and sometimes battle. It's still charged with the power of both religions' gods." Percy said

"The perfect place for us to train." Zia said.

Percy nodded as he pulled his sword out of the Duat. (He's mastered storing stuff in the Duat lately. Besides his sword, Percy keeps his wand, his magic kit, some spare clothes, cash, his remaining ambrosia and nectar, some water and some snacks).

Anyway, Percy then said "Pick out a weapon."

"I like this one." Zia said, putting her hand on the hilt of a celestial bronze sword.

"Let's begin." Percy said, lunging forward.

Zia's senses opened up better than she'd ever had them before. She immediately raised her sword to block.

"Good job." Percy said as they continued.

* * *

Over the next few weeks, Percy and Zia continued their training in secret, with Carter being the only one who knew what was going on.

"Carter, aren't you worried that Zia is cheating on you with Percy?" Sadie asked

"Percy wouldn't do that to me." Carter said

"Wake up bro, they disappear together into the Duat for at least an hour a day without telling anyone why." Sadie said

"Sadie, Zia is not cheating on me." Carter said, making it clear that subject was closed.

"Zia is cheating on you and I'll prove it." Sadie said after Carter left.

* * *

That night, Sadie snuck out of her room and into Carter's, since Zia spent basically every night in there.

She walked as quietly as possible to the far side of the bed where Zia was sleeping with her arms wrapped around Carter.

Sadie carefully moved Zia's hand and used a stylus to write down a tyet of Isis on it.

"Good luck hiding your relationship with Percy now." Sadie said as the mark melted into Zia's hand.

* * *

The next day, when Zia and Percy left when they usually did, Sadie held out her amulet and muttered a spell that would allow her lock onto the mark she'd placed on Zia's hand and teleported there using the power of Isis.

* * *

When she arrived, Sadie was surprised to see that rather than making out or going on a date like she'd thought, Percy and Zia were sparring with Greek swords.

"You're improving." Percy said to Zia as they took a break.

"Only because I have a great teacher." Zia said

"Come on; let's work on your Hephaestus powers." Percy said

Sadie gasped, but she hoped that they didn't hear her.

Unfortunately for her, while he was in the Duat, Percy had the senses of Sobek.

He walked over to her hiding place.

"I see we have an uninvited guest." He said

"Sadie, what are you doing here?" Zia asked angrily.

"I thought you were cheating on Carter with Percy, so last night, I may have placed a tyet symbol on your hand and used it to track you guys." Sadie admitted.

"You had no right to do that. I'd never cheat on Carter. I love him too much. Percy just offered to help me master some new powers and skills I've been developing." Zia told her.

"Did you say Hephaestus?" Sadie asked

"Tell her." Percy said

"Fine, but Sadie I swear if you say a word of this to anyone, I will strangle you." Zia said

"Tell me what?" Sadie asked

Zia told her about her father.

"Wow, does Carter know about this?" Sadie asked

Percy nodded and said "We told him the day we found out so he wouldn't get suspicious when I brought Zia here to train. I've been teaching her Greek combat skills, along with how to control her inherited demigod powers."


	6. Chapter 6

Since Percy stayed home during the school week while everyone else was gone, he had a lot of free time on his hands. Sometimes he played basketball with Khufu, to which the baboon was happy to have someone who could actually play, but most of the time, he spent training or chilling out in the Great Room.

However, that day Percy was chilling out when Sobek said in his mind, _Go to Egypt, the cursed soul is close to finding his objective._

_What? _Percy asked

_The one who dishonored in your old life. The one who carries dangerous and secret magic that could destroy us all. The one that wishes to be immortal. _The god said

_Who?_ Percy asked

_Setne._ Sobek said

"Oh man. Tell Horus, Isis, Ra, Anubis, Set, anyone to let the Kanes know to get out of school and meet me in Egypt." Percy said out loud.

Sobek nodded as Percy summoned his sword and wand from the Duat and ran to the portal sphinx.

When he got to the roof, Percy said "w'peh, First Nome, Egypt."

* * *

A swirling portal of sand appeared out of nowhere and Percy stepped through it.

When he exited the portal, he headed for the hall of ages.

"Amos." Percy said when he reached the pharaoh's throne.

"Set already told me, I've got a lock on Setne's location, but I must wait for Carter's orders." Amos said

"I'm not waiting." Percy said as he called on the spirit of Sobek and invited him in.

Immediately the Nile god's magic and power flowed through him as his experiences flowed through his mind. In exchange Sobek saw Percy's life, memories and experiences.

"Time to act, where is Setne and I'll keep him occupied until Carter and the others show up." Percy said.

Amos nodded and gave Percy the location.

* * *

When Percy saw the ghost, he saw he was too late.

Setne was holding the crown of Ptolemy.

"Stop." Percy said

"Oh, the reject." Setne said.

"Why did you frame me for those murders?" Percy asked

"You were too much of a threat. I didn't realize that you were a descendant of Cleopatra." Setne said

"You're gonna pay." Percy said, summoning his avatar.

"Maw." He then said, coating the avatar with water.

"You'll never beat me, all I have to do is put on the crown and then good bye Percy Jackson." Setne said with a cackle as he placed the crown on his ghostly head.


	7. Chapter 7

When Setne placed the crown on his head, the ribbons binding him shredded, his form becoming more solid. He grew in size until he was 10 times the size of Percy's avatar. He was also glowing with power.

"Sobek, can we increase our size?" Percy asked

_Only one way to find out._ The Nile god said.

Percy imagined himself larger than Setne, charged with the power of Sobek.

When he opened his eyes, he found he'd gotten more than he'd anticipated.

His avatar was flesh and bone, roughly Setne's size wearing the armor of Sobek.

Percy felt his head and found it was the head of a crocodile.

"So, it appears you've got some new tricks." Setne said, striking.

Percy caught Setne's fist with his sword and used his new iron staff to thrust him back.

"You'll never defeat me alone." Setne said

Percy could feel his energy waning. Keeping up this form required a lot of energy when out of the Duat.

"Face it kid, you're out of your league." Setne said

"Ha- di." A voice said

Golden hieroglyphs burned and Setne stumbled.

Beneath them, Percy saw Carter and Amos in their avatar forms, Sadie and Zia with hieroglyphs glowing around them and Walt in Anubis mode.

"Excellent." Setne said

Percy felt his energy leave him and he collapsed.

"Drink this." Zia said, tossing him a bottle of water.

Percy drank it all in a single gulp.

Before any of them could advance, a flying warship that Percy recognized all too well appeared in the distance. The Argo 2.

"Things just got complicated." Percy said, right before he summoned his normal avatar and charged.

* * *

Annabeth was standing on the top deck of the Argo 2, thinking about what she was about to do. This was the first time in 11 months that she was going to see her boyfriend and it wasn't for a good reason. She, along with Jason, Piper, Leo, Frank, Hazel, Nico, Reyna, Thalia and a few others were only going to Egypt to capture Percy and take him back to Olympus for his supposed crimes.

"What's with all the explosions near the Sphinx?" Leo said.

"What?" Jason asked

"Look." Leo said

When she did, Annabeth saw a huge evil person doing battle with hordes of armies, led by 2 guys in what looked like combat avatars.

"Leo zoom in; see if you can pinpoint Percy." Annabeth said and Leo nodded.

"Guys, you won't believe this, but you know that blue avatar down there, that's Percy." Leo said.

"What." Annabeth said, but when she saw the image, she couldn't believe it. Incased in the chest of the blue avatar that had the head of a crocodile was her seaweed brain.

"Since when can Percy do that?" Hazel asked

"He can't." Annabeth said when she noticed Sadie.

"Land now." Annabeth said.

Leo nodded and landed the ship.

* * *

When the ship landed, the demigods poured off it and joined the fight, striking down demons that Setne summoned.

Finally, Annabeth made her way to Sadie.

"What is going on and since when can Percy do that?" She demanded

Sadie gave her the short version.

"Setne's the one that framed Percy for those murders, he's innocent." Sadie said

"I knew it." Annabeth said.

* * *

When Percy's avatar collapsed, he knew he was in trouble.

Even with Sobek's power, Percy's could feel his reserves.

Then he realized something. Greek and Egyptian magic separately wouldn't work, only combined would they be successful.

_You will need the Rashid girl's help, she is the only other one who can do the magic you have in mind._ Sobek told him.

Percy nodded and fought his way towards Zia.

He told her what they had to do.

"You realize that in our current state, we'll most likely die." Zia said

Percy grinned and said, "Well, defying death is one of my specialties."

Zia laughed as they fought their way closer to Setne.

When they finally reached him, they called on the power of both heritages, Percy Poseidon and Sobek and Zia, Hephaestus and Ra.

And with that, they began to chant, both hieroglyphs and Greek letters forming around them, Percy's were ocean blue and Zia's were golden.

The markings merged into letters and either shielded from Setne's attacks, along with Sobek and Ra, while the others formed beams of light that fired right at Setne.

"What are they doing?" Jason asked

"Something dangerous. If they don't discontinue that spell, they'll be destroyed." Carter said, recognizing the kind of spell they were performing and he didn't like it.

"What are you talking about?" Hazel asked

Carter explained about how magicians only have a limited amount of energy and if they surpass it, the spell taps into their life force and literally incinerates them.

"Percy, stop." Annabeth said, she had just got her boyfriend back, she wasn't going to lose him again.

Percy didn't hear her over his chanting.

"NO." Setne shouted as the crown shattered under the strain of all that power.

Percy and Zia promptly collapsed, afterwards, as Setne shrunk back into a ghost.

Using the last bit of his strength, Percy shouted "Tas."

The 7 ribbons of Hathor rewrapped around Setne.

After that, the battle was chaos as all the demons Setne had summoned attacked to free their master.


	8. Chapter 8

Annabeth was fighting off several demons when all of a sudden she was knocked off her feet. Her knife went skittering off in one direction and her sword the other.

"It's over demigod." The demon said, bringing its saber arm down.

However, right before the strike could hit her; a shadow appeared over her, catching the blade.

When Annabeth's vision cleared, she saw Percy standing over her, wearing full Greek battle arm, his wand in his hand. Percy held out his empty hand and familiar sword appeared in it. Riptide.

"Who are you?" the demon asked

"Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, Blood of the Pharaohs. And also Sobek, god of the Nile." Percy said, striking down.

Annabeth had seen Percy battle before, but she had never seen full of such rage. She realized that now that he had the power of Sobek, he would use that power to make anyone who even tried to harm her suffer his full wrath. And that was totally fine with her.

Percy helped his girlfriend to her feet.

"Long time no see." He said with a grin.

Annabeth wanted to kiss him so badly, but she restrained herself.

"How are you awake?" She asked

"Being merged with a god has its advantages." Percy said.

Annabeth chuckled as she retrieved her sword and dagger.

"Ha di." Percy said.

The hieroglyph burned through the sky, disintegrating all the demons.

Unfortunately, it had taken nearly all of Percy's energy and he collapsed.

Annabeth's vision turned red with anger and she struck with pure force, not letting anyone touch Percy.

Within minutes, the battle was won.

* * *

"Will Percy and that girl be okay?" Annabeth asked as she watched a bunch of magicians teleport them away.

Sadie nodded and said "The first Nome has the best healers in the world. I'd give them a week in the healing rooms and then they'll be good as new."

"What's a Nome?" Leo asked

"Headquarters for magicians. There are 360 nomes, Egypt obviously is the first, New York, Brooklyn to be exact is the 21st and Antarctica is the360th." Carter explained.

"Who was that girl?" Piper asked

"Her name was Zia Rashid, she's actually a daughter of Hephaestus, along with a magician." Carter said.

"She's my sister." Leo asked

"Yeah. You must be Leo Valdez, Percy's told us all about you." Walt said

"Okay, not sure how I feel about that, but anyway, we should probably clear your territory." Jason said

Carter nodded.

"Sadie, let me know when Percy comes to." Annabeth requested.

"No problem." Sadie agreed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Final chapter. Sorry but running low on ideas. Promise that it will be a really good one.**

* * *

After about a week in the healing rooms, Percy and Zia were cleared to go.

"Come on, let's go home." Carter said, hugging Zia.

Percy smiled at them being reunited, but also was kind of sad since he'd just seen his girlfriend in battle for the first time in months and he hadn't even been able to give her a proper hello or even a good bye.

* * *

After they returned to Brooklyn House, Percy began teaching a course on Greek battle tactics, along with his usual training sessions with Zia in the Duat.

He also began to spend a large amount of time in his room, looking at pictures on his laptop.

That particular day, Percy was rolling through a slideshow of pictures. It transitioned from the pictures of him, Annabeth and Grover after their first quest, Him, Annabeth and Tyson winning the chariot races, him, Jason, Piper, Leo, Frank, Hazel and Annabeth after the giant war, a picture of him and Annabeth after they first got together and finally a picture of him, Zia, Carter, Sadie and Walt that had been taken a few months after he arrived at Brooklyn house.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"It's open." He called, closing his laptop.

"Percy, you have a visitor." Sadie said from the door.

Percy was confused until he saw who was at the door of the mansion.

"Annabeth." Percy said, surprised to see that his girlfriend was there.

"Percy." Annabeth said as her boyfriend walked up to her.

"How you here, this place are can only be entered by a magician." Percy said, amazed

"I texted Annabeth the address and approved her entering." Sadie said

"Percy, I've got some good news. Zeus has finally been convinced that you're innocent, you're free." Annabeth said

Percy grinned and hugged her.

"Percy, I know this place is also your home, but don't forget about your home at Camp Half Blood." Annabeth said

"I know." Percy said

"Percy, this place will always be your home, but go on and spend a few months with your demigod friends, we might actually come to visit, and I'd love to come meet the rest of my siblings." Zia said

"Why don't us all head over to Camp tonight." Percy said

"How can we get in?" Walt asked.

"Zia can get in no problem and I'll talk to Chiron about approving giving the rest of you permission to enter." Percy said.

"Let's go." Zia said.

* * *

When they arrived, Annabeth stayed out with Carter, Walt and Sadie while Percy and Zia went inside to talk to Chiron.

"Percy, welcome back. Who is this?" Chiron asked

"Chiron, this is a friend I made while I was in hiding, I assume Annabeth told you where I was?" Percy said

Chiron nodded.

"My name is Zia Rashid, I'm like Percy, I'm an Egyptian magician, but I'm also a daughter of Hephaestus." Zia said

"Pleasure to meet you Ms. Rashid." Chiron said, shaking her hand.

Percy then explained to Chiron the rest of the situation.

"Of course, since you speak so highly of them, I trust that they will not cause a problem." Chiron said

Percy nodded and walked off.

The Egyptians seemed fascinated by the Greeks camp and wound staying overnight. Zia stayed in Cabin 9 due to her father and Percy had gotten permission to let Carter stay in cabin 5, since he followed Horus, Sadie in cabin 20 (Hecate), since she followed Isis and Walt in cabin 13 (Hades), since he was Anubis.

* * *

Epilogue.

Percy and Annabeth got married, as did Carter and Zia and Sadie and Walt/Anubis.

Percy and Annabeth had 3 kids, 2 sons named Luke Carter Iapetus Jackson and Ethan Walt Damasen Jackson and a daughter named Zoë Sadie Zia Jackson, all of whom had inherited Percy's ability for magic, along with his demigod powers.

Carter and Zia had 2 kids, a son named Julius Iskander Kane and a daughter named Ruby Sadie Kane, and they had both inherited their parents' ability for magic, along with Zia's fire powers.

Finally, Sadie and Walt had one daughter, who thanks to Walt and Anubis being merged was blessed with not having the curse of Akhenaten. Her name is Shelby Annabeth Stone and she is the first Egyptian demigod.


End file.
